DONT CALL ME MIONE
by TheHaloFreak
Summary: this is the story of why Ron would never, ever call Hermione Mione. ONE-SHOT


**I OWN NOTHING! **

**Ok so I've noticed people having Ron call Hermione "Mione". This is something I am not remotely ok with. If Ron had been going to give Hermione a nick name he would have done it when they were just friends, but he didn't because Hermione is not hard to say. Let's face it people it's dumb. So one of my friends have taken to this horrid nick name so I am writing this to show why Ron would ****NEVER EVER**** call Hermione "Mione". And don't even get me started on "Gin". **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

It was a bright sunny day in July. Four people sat in the bright kitchen of the Burrow. Laughter filled the house.

"Ron what do you want on your sandwich?" Hermione asked as her and Ginny prepared the food for the picnic they were having later that day.

"Just some Turkey, Lettuce, pickles, tomatoes, green peppers and Swiss cheese."

"Wow Ron we _are_ bringing more than just the sandwiches!" Ginny teased Ron as Hermione started on his sandwich. Ron stuck his tongue out at her.

"Harry can you grab the basket from on top of the cabinet over there?" Ginny pointed to the basket as Harry stood to grab it.

"Sure thing, babe." Ron cast Harry a look of warning and Harry laughed.

"Hmm sandwiches, chips, fruit, desert, basket are we forgetting anything Hermione?" Ginny asked while gathering all the things needed for a picnic.

"Did you say a blanket? What about some games like a ball, or brooms or something?" Hermione said as she finished Ron's sandwich and handed it to Ginny to put in the basket "there. That's all the sandwiches. Ron can you go get a blanket?"

"Yep. Ginny do you know which ones Mum won't let out of the house?" Ron asked while getting up and heading towards the blanket closet.

"Just get one of the ones from Muriel. Mum hates them. Harry can you help me pack up the food?" Ginny was trying to make the large amounts of food fit in the tiny basket.

"Yeah, just let me get Ron's broom from the shed." Harry walked towards the door and out into the yard to retrieve their brooms.

"Grab mine too!" Ginny called after him "Darn it! the basket isn't big enough!"

"Here let me help." Hermione grabbed her wand from the counter and placed an expansion charm on the basket. "There. Now all the food should fit. Where's Ron with that blanket?"

"I'm right here. When I went to open that darn closet all the blankets fell out and I had to put them all back. Here you go." He handed the blanket to Hermione and she shoved it in the basket as Harry come in the room holding three brooms.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked.

"I think so. Thanks for the blanket Ron." Hermione said as she helped Ginny put the last sandwich in the basket.

"No problem Mione." Ron said as he took is broom from Harry. Everyone froze. Slowly Hermione turned towards Ron, fiery rage glowing in her eyes. Ron back up into the wall.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Ginny looked at him half exasperated half angry.

"You called her "Mione" you moron!" Ron looked pleadingly at Harry who shook his head.

"Yeah… So?" he asked nervously "She _is_ my girlfriend. Aren't I allowed to give her nick names?" Harry slapped his face with his hand and Ginny looked down right disgusted.

"Well yes, but things like "Sweetie" or "Honey Bear" but never, ever "Mione"" Ron looked at Ginny puzzled, almost all the fear gone from his face.

"Why?" Ginny sighed at her brothers stupidity.

"Edwin Twilight." She said it simply as if it should have made everything clear, but it only made Ron more puzzled. Hermione growled at the name, Harry seeing Ron's face took a seat and waited for Ginny to explain what he should have known.

"Who?" Ron asked most puzzled. Ginny let out another exasperated sigh as Harry started looking through one of the books Hermione had packed to take with them. Hermione glared at Ron.

"Edwin Twilight, was some Muggle dude Hermione's mum wanted Hermione to marry or something. Her mum step them up on play dates and junk ever since they were kids. He always called her "Mione" Well the summer before your sixth year Edwin came around Hermione's house and asked her out." Ron let out a shocked sort of noise and Ginny went on, ignoring him "She didn't really have a choice. Her mum just kind of told her she was going. So Hermione went on this date with the bloke. of course he was a total jerk and spent the whole time either looking at her bum or some other girls or saying cheesing pickup lines to try and get Hermione to admit she had always had a huge crush on him." Ginny finished with a sigh and Hermione spoke, her voice filled with hate.

"He was a disgusting pig and every time I hear that awful name I see him saying it." Harry put away the book and stood up, gathering his and Ginny's brooms and taking Ginny's hand

"We best get heading or we'll never make it back before dark." And he and Ginny headed out the door.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't know." Ron pulled Hermione into a hug. "If it would make you feel better I can go beat up that bloke." Hermione let out a weak chuckle.

"No. you don't have to." Hermione pulled Ron's mouth onto hers for a quick kiss. It was only quick because Harry yelled for them to hurry up.

And that is why Ronald Weasley would never, ever, under any circumstances call Hermione Granger "Mione".

**Ok so now you all will NEVER, EVER CALL Hermione "Mione"! and if that sandwich made you hungry I'm truly sorry. I asked my sister BarbedWire what kind of sandwich she would eat if she could and she said a BLT but I said she couldn't have bacon so she came up with that monster. So blame her. My first time writing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny so I hope I did well. I feel like I did. **

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS! I'm planning on writing why Harry would never call Ginny "Gin". So tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
